A Yu Yu hakusho Christmas
by ShinichiEdogawa
Summary: Yusuke is visited by three ghosts who teach him the meaning of christmas. Based on A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho or A Christmas Carol.

A Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas

based on the tale "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens

Chapter One: Toguro's Ghost

Toguro was dead, to begin with. There was no doubt whatsoever about that. Five people had seen him die, including his first love, Genkai, and his killer, Yusuke, his sole believer sole mourner, sole friend, and sole defeater.

Toguro had died Eight years ago, this Christmas eve. Yusuke sat in his bedchambers, thinking about Botan's words around Christmas. "I like Christmas, its very bright and cheery." Screw her. Yusuke did not care a thing for Christmas, nor did he care much for his humanity's well being in life.

Now there was nothing very strange in particular about the doorknob on Yusuke's house, except that it was very large. So tell me how it is that when Yusuke looked down at the door knob, he saw not the knob, but Toguro's face.

Yusuke blinked twice. He saw nothing at all strange about it, but to say that he was not startled would be untrue. Yusuke walked to his bedroom, all the time getting a sensation of being watched. He turned around to open the door, and who walked in but Toguro, still in his demon form, blown out and wrapped in links of spirit energy.

"Yusuke! Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Who are you?"

"Ask me who I was."

"Who were you then?"

"I was once your greatest rival, Sudeki Toguro!"

Yusuke studied the structure of Toguro, concluding it was right. Yusuke was accustomed to seeing ghosts and demons of all sorts, but to see one such as this...

"Might you have something to tell me then?"

"Indeed I do. I have to tell you...you still have a hope of escaping my fate. I am wrapped in this Spirit Energy because of the unbalanced mistakes i have made in life. In life, man is required tohelp his fellow man in every balancefor his mistakes. To help you learn this lesson,you will be haunted by three more spirits, each will tell an important lesson. Expect the first ghost tonight...now."

As he spoke, the room filled up with a large light, and in came the First Spirit.

Chapter 2: The first of the three ghosts

A familiar shape stepped into the room.

"Koenma?" said Yusuke in surprise.

"I'm not Koenma, right now," he said. "Im the ghost of Christmas Past!"

"Mmm...Long Past?"

"No, dimwit," said Koenma. "Your past."

"Hmph."

"Lets get started, shall we? Lets look back at your high school days!"

Yusuke looked at his old high school in sarayashiki. He saw himself walkingback from schoolChristmas eve with Keiko Yukimura, his best friend.

"Keiko! Hey! Keiko!" Yusuke called out.

"Yusuke, these are only mere shadows of things that have happened-they don't know we are here."

Now here, Yusuke was sick, and sticking with keiko only to make her feel better, she felt it was her fault he had gotten sick. He had said that morning:

"If I had stayed home today, she would have come by. I don't ever want to see...that look on her face again."

"Lets see another Christmas with her, not too long ago."

Yusuke turned to face koenma, but found himself looking instead at Keiko and him sitting on the park bench.

"You have replaced me with another love."

"Keiko, what love could ever replace you?"

"A golden and selfish one."

"C'mon," Yusuke said. "Have I ever wanted to break it off with you?"

"In words...no. Never."

"In what then?"

"In the very actions you execute, the distance in your eyes is large today, and so, I leave you here. I have but one question: would you fight your way through every single last ghost you have defeated just to get to me once more?"

Yusuke didn't answer, and Keiko seemed to take that as a good enough answer. She left Yusuke on that park bench and never saw him again.

"Yes," Yusuke said under his breath. "Of course I would. I would always fight...for you..."

Yusuke's eyes began to leak, and as he turned around to face Koenma, the scene turned back into his bedroom, and he turned in his sleep.

Chapter 3----The second of the spirits

The alarm clock sounded. Yusuke woke up and looked next to him.

"Ack! Kurama?" he said.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present," Kurama said very breathily.

Yusuke gaped at his long lost friend and could not believe it. Kurama's hair was still a very dark shade of red, and was still very long, however, he had grown into his twenties, gracefully, looking the same but at the same time more mature. He wore a bright green wreath around his head and long, silk robes.

"Rise, Yusuke, and touch my robe."

Yusuke did so, and was distracted by a flash of light, when he turned he saw Kuwabara's old house.

Yusuke, looking around, saw Kuwabara's house had improved greatly. His wife, Yukina, was cooking a large turkey in the oven; and his children-Kazuma jr., Yahiko and Shizuru, named after his sister.

"I say, where is your father tonight?" said Yukina bemusedly. Even as she spoke, Kuwabara walked into the room with a child on his shoulder, whom Yusuke remembered ever so clearly, Masaru, the boy he had saved from the car, three years ago.

"Hey everyone," Kuwabara said.

"DADDY!" cried Shizuru, yahiko and kazuma, tackling him to the ground. Masaru had already gotten off of his shoulder, and Yusuke saw that Masaru had a large placement of bandages on his arm and leg.

"He received a bad gash after being hit-this time by a bus," said Kurama. "I also can faintly see into the future, while it is not my realm. I see an empty bed in a vacant room, and bandages on the bureau that has been emptied. If these shadows remain unaltered, I believe the child will die."

As the Kuwabara family faded into the darkness, Yusuke kept watching Masaru until the very end.

"My time grow short," said Kurama. "I have nothing else to show you. I must leave you now.

"However, before I go, I must warn you...of these two..."

Kurama lifted his robe slightly above his heels, and Yusuke saw two little demons, running around.

"What are those?"

"This boy is Ignorance, and this girl is want. Beware them both, but beware him most of all, for I see certain doom written upon his brow.

"I now leave you in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Future." As he spoke, Kurama's structure faded away, and Yusuke was in an empty field.

Chapter 4—The last of the three spirits

Yusuke looked around, but saw nothing but a heavy fog-but the fog seemed to get closer...and closer...

The fog overcame him, and looking around in desperation for sight, Yusuke saw a figure in the mist.

The figure was wearing a large baseball hat that covered its eyes, and an old-fashioned winter coat.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas future?" Yusuke asked tentatively.

The ghost inclined its head slightly.

"Are you going to say a thing to me?" Yusuke said, rather rudely.

The figure took off the baseball cap, and its face was surrounded by a ghostly light. What Yusuke saw shocked him so much, that he fell backward, stumbling backwards, for this was the most familiar figure of all. When the figure had taken off the cap, the face he saw was that of his own. Younger than his age, the face seemed to glow eerily. As he laid eyes upon it, he remembered the very words he had said the last time he had looked upon himself:

"If I had stayed home today, she would have come by. I don't ever want to see...that look on her face again."

It was the promise he had made to Keiko unnoficially, two years ago.

The Ghost put the cap back on, and pointed straight ahead. Yusuke, following him, watched as the city sprung up around him.

"No, I don't know much about it, just that he is dead." Said Jorge, Koenma's blue assistant.

"When did he die?" said another demon.

"Last night, I believe."

"He quit so long ago, I wonder if he even remembered us on his deathbed..."

"It would be his second funeral, and I wouldnt mind going, if souls are provided, but I must be well satisfied if I go."

They ended the talk and walked away.

"What of the Kuwabaras and Masaru?"

The Ghost barely did a thing. He swished around and pointed to the house which seemed to come from nowhere.

Yusuke looked in, and saw Yukina crying and Kuwabra sitting with his head hung.

Yusuke gathered enough from the scene: Masaru had died.

"I...I saved him one time. Died for him, too. Fat lot of good that did."

The spirit gave no response, but turned once again and pointed. They were in a graveyard, and Yusuke saw he was pointing to a gloomy stone, covered in snow.

Yusuke went up to the stone, brushed off the snow, and yelled at what he saw.

The tombstone read:

YUSUKE URAMESHI

BORN:1985 DIED:2006

MAY HIS ETERNAL SOUL REST IN PEACE

Yusuke yelled, and ran for the ghost. However, the ghost shrunk and turned into a set of blankets.

i will finish it over winter break


End file.
